Sisterhood: The Bond of A Lifetime
by angel007sherm
Summary: AU of the events of My Big Fat Greek Rush Week, rest of season 3 and beyond  this will be a long one . The basic story is that Veronica must choose whether to rat them out or to join them. Lots of snarky sorority drama to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own this series only the plot. All of this for fun and is mostly an AU to the plot with some of events still being included from season 3. Basically Veronica Mars does become a sorority girl, with lots of drama to follow. Don't worry I'm not going to have Veronica go soft of us. Plus a little romance thrown in… Updates soon. Please Review, I like to feel loved and hated.**

* * *

><p>Veronica had just stepped out of the weed room, and was about to exit the house when she saw Karen the den mother right outside the door. She was busted, and she was trying to figure out what lie she could tell to get her out of this bind. She rarely got caught so easily but of course she didn't know that the den mother was watching her. She had assumed she would have gone with the sisters to vote on who would be offered a bid to join the Zeta Theta Beta house. Part of Veronica wished that she wasn't undercover, that she was indeed a real rushie, because those girls were not the evil bitches everyone painted them as. Well okay, most of them weren't bitches, and the evil part wasn't exactly confirmed with the marijuana. There was no tiny bags and drying system. It just didn't add up.<p>

"Veronica from the look on your face you seem disappointed in us. And while I'm disappointed that you broke into that secret room, I see something in you that I don't see in most girls who come through this house during rush.." Veronica gulped, feeling both touched and afraid because hadn't she already reached her goal of finding dirt on the Theta Betas? Still what she found wasn't related to her original objective which was for her to find something that led to the Theta Betas being involved in the rapes. Without that evidence, didn't' it mean that she hadn't found anything and she could leave these girls to their lives? Since now the chance of her being able to pledge was nil now that she had gotten caught.

"I was sent her by the editor of the school paper, who wanted to know if this house was connected to the rapes on campus. Parker was here the night she was raped, and that was their only lead, and they thought that I'd be perfect. But for the record I did actually like being here with the sisters. You're a lot more than just fluff, and I'm glad I at least learned that. Though if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a pot farm in the house?" Veronica knew she was going to be stuck in the library, because she was going to tell Nish to shove it, but she still wanted to make sure that the Theta Betas weren't selling weed to high school punks.

"Veronica, I have cancer. And I use it to help me cope with my symptoms from chemo. We don't sell it or anything, and I don't allow the girls in the house to have any, though I'm guessing I need to find a better spot for my keys. I'd like those back by the way." Karen said, which made Veronica promptly reach in her bag and hand the keys over, feeling like she had betrayed Karen and the girls of the house.

"Veronica follow me please." Karen said, motioning to a room she had only briefly glanced at while she had a tour of the house. Veronica hesitated but decided to follow the other woman into the room that had only been briefly mentioned in the tour. The room was mostly empty except for the hundreds of pictures of smiling faces and memorabilia. There was so much history on the walls that she was struck where to look first. But as she walked in she realized that Karen had walked over to a particular picture frame on the wall. She walked over to that picture and she saw that one of the girls looked very familiar.

" I know a girl who walked into this house her junior year and she thought she was way better than the stuck up girls that were in sororities. It wasn't until she got over her self and really started actually getting to know the girls of the house that she really saw who she was. Now 24 years later she's seen the world and had the time of her life, stood in several weddings, and has the best friends she's ever had in her life. And you can have that too Veronica. I'm sure the girls will vote you in tonight, and I hope you will make the right decision about the house. We're more than fluff, and this bond will follow you through the rest of you life. I won't mention to them about your trip into my special room. "

As she listened to Karen's words Veronica looked around the room, staring at the picture , the history and seeing more than parties and promiscuity. She saw a living sisterhood, something she had lost with Lilly and could have once again. She wasn't sure yet, not sure if the girls really were going to vote her in, or if she was finally going to accept, but she was definitely going to think about picking up the bid if it was offered.


	2. Chapter 2: 24 Hours

Veronica walked to her car, wondering how she had gotten to that very point. It certainly was not where she expected to be when she had come to Hearst, but now as she climbed into the seat and buckled up take a moment to take in the fact that she was really going to do this, it wasn't something she had ever thought about before, but now it was very real to her and she definitely did not regret her decision. While she was sure that the Veronica of two years ago would have kicked her ass for even considering do this, but nothing was ever the way it seemed. If you let your prejudices hold you back you were bound to never reach your full potential, or have a clear perspective on life.

* * *

><p>Veronica was sitting on the couch studying her World History book, wondering exactly how many wars were listed in the book, and if her class would cover every one of them when Backup began to bark. This was followed by a knock on the door, which caused Veronica rise from the couch and open it. Looking down she saw that there was a bag on her doorstep but no one to be seen. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a note that said 'Around the corner is your destiny. Come find it.' It was then she heard the music playing. Walking out to the street level she was shocked to see at least twenty girls all dressed in teal. Even more so was she surprised to hear them all reciting the same words.<p>

A Zeta Theta Beta girl isn't an accident.

Her style and grace, no wonder she's confident.

That smile, that flair, no wonder she stands out from the rest.

All the more victories whatever her quest.

She's unique with her own personality.

But most importantly she's a friend to me.

A Zeta Theta Beta girl is full of sass

There's no doubt the girl has pizzazz

She walks around and catches the eye.

Her admirers are never in short supply

She's a girl of rare quality.

And a true sister she will always be!

It was then that one of the girls approached her with a piece of salmon paper rolled up and tied with a bow. She smiled broadly and Veronica was overwhelmed, wondering why she wasn't ready to fake gagging right then and there. She wasn't the type of girl who was won over by sentiments like this right? She was a strong independent woman who didn't need to the fluffy gestures of female bonding. Or at least that's what she had thought she was. But now as she stood outside in her courtyard she couldn't help but let a small smile slip through. Every girl wanted to feel special and she couldn't believe how special the Theta Betas were making her feel. Maybe this is what Karen had felt when she had been asked to join, as the girls all started turn and leave, Veronica really realized what stopping by her place meant. They really wanted her as a member, enough to drive to her place so to give her a bid presentation.

"Veronica Mars we would be honored to have you as our sister. This bid must be accepted within 24 hours, but don't worry there is always next semester if you need more time." With that the girl turned and joined the procession of her sisters turning the corner.

The last in line was Marjorie, the one who said that Veronica was her favorite. Marjorie turned while her sisters weren't looking and gave her a big thumbs up and smile, before turning and joining the procession. It was then that Veronica realized that she was mirroring that same smile as she looked down and unraveled the note that held her bid. She had twenty four hours to decide if she really wanted to open herself up to this sisterhood they kept talking about. Deep down Veronica was worried about two things, whether they would not actually like her when she was not 'undercover' and maybe they'd get close, she'd drop her guard and she wouldn't be able to protect them. This fear had Veronica unsure of what her decision would be when the 24 hours was over.

* * *

><p>Veronica knocked on Wallace's door, deciding to ask her best friend for advice. If anyone would be able to five great insight and objectivity it would be him. Could she, Veronica Mars, really become a sorority girl? It didn't seem even probable a couple a weeks ago, if anything she would have expected herself to burn the bid. Sure she had her doubts about the whole two way mirror thing, and other things that had been claimed against the Theta Betas, but she had seen something real between the sisters of the house. She had never had any siblings, and Wallace was like a brother to her, which meant she could trust him to tell her the truth about herself. If she wasn't the type to deal with the secrecy and the preppy spirit that illuminated from the whole Sorority scene.<p>

"Well, well, well if it isn't Veronica Mars, to what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit? Do you need a favor, or did you actually come to visit your boy?" Wallace said with a smile on his face, holding the tiny orange basketball in his hands. He was dressed normally in some shorts and a t-shirt and was smirking at Veronica because he knew she didn't just drop by, she always had a reason for seeing him.

"Actually it's somewhere in between." She said handing him the note she had been given the night before. It was ten am on Saturday morning, and she only had twelve hours to decide what to do with the bid.

"Dear Veronica. The Theta Beta Chapter of Zeta Theta Beta Sorority Inc. would like to offer you this bid for pledge membership on this day…" Wallace read then he stopped and stared at Veronica. The look on his face said a lot, it was curious, yet very surprised to be reading what it was reading. Wallace obviously hadn't expected Veronica to show him this bid. Case files for the current rape investigation sure, but Wallace definitely did not expect to see Veronica handing him the bid she received from one of the most popular sororities on campus.

"Is this real. I can't see you as the excited about Rush Week type." Wallace said still looking over the bid.

"I didn't see myself that way either until I was undercover for the newspaper attending their rush week events. They came and made a big display of giving me this bid which I had 24 hours to accept but I can't make up my mind. I like the girls, well most of them, but…"Veronica trailed off, she couldn't exactly put to words how she felt about the entire situation. It was a lot more than letters, formals, and mean practices, it boiled down to trust and Veronica had a hard time trusting most everyone.

"And I'm guessing you're not so much thinking of the fluff and pretty dresses or rumors of hazing but rather of letting people in." Wallace said calmly, causing Veronica to look up and stare at Wallace. He had hit the nail square on the head, because they had gone down this road before. Wallace knew how hard it was for her to let anyone in, and exactly how hard it was to get under that shell.

"Well yeah, am I that obvious?" Veronica said which caused her and Wallace to share a look. Veronica had to admit while she kept a lot in there was some things that were obvious about her. Number one being that she was closed off from others. And the number two thing was she was always willing to help a friend.

"Veronica I know you would have jumped at this opportunity if everyone at Neptune hadn't made you an outsider. But you're still Veronica Mars, best friend any one, and I mean anyone could have, and that's probably what those girls saw. You can't punish everyone for those jerks in high school. You'll end up bitter and never able to connect with others. It'll only get worst, and you can't keep all that amazing to yourself." Wallace said as he draped his arm around Veronica giving her a half hug.

It was in that moment that Veronica knew that Wallace was right, she was letting that past hurt rule her life and it had to stop at some point, why not now? It was then that she made her decision about the bid.

* * *

><p>Climbing out of her car Veronica took a deep breath as she rang the door bell to the Zeta Theta Beta house. She had called to accept her bid and they had told her to dress in all black and show up at eleven. She was surprised to be standing there but as the door opened creepily she wondered if she had made the right decision after all. Stepping into the door she heard it slam suddenly behind her. Veronica warned herself that this was how horror movies started and that she shouldn't have left old sparky in the car. Then hands grabbed her and blindfolded. Then one hand held her own and said in a deep tone voice. "Come with me Veronica."<p>

Walking into another room under the guidance of the hand she wanted to high tail it out of there right then but her curiosity got the best of her. There she stood wondering if they were going to start the two way mirror strip tease right then and there when her blindfold was taken off and she was standing with about 15 other girls and they were surrounded by sisters with candles.

"Ladies this is the beginning of your Zeta Theta Beta experience. From no on your fate is tied with ours and ours with yours. You will start a pledge process in which you will learn about your pledge class, your future sisters and yourselves. You will be challenged and you will be refined. This process isn't meant to be a lone journey but a group adventure we shall travel together." With those words all of the candles were blown out and the girls could hear all the sisters leaving. Then the lights came on and they could see each other fully, the other faces of her pledge class and standing before them were sisters holding a book and a t shirt.

"Ladies I'm Debra and I will be your pledge leader, the sisters you see before you are your anchor sisters. That means they are the people who are going to help get you settled into the pledge process. You will be receiving your sister moms in a couple of weeks. The book they are handing you is your pledge book, it must be with you at all times day or night. There will be strict punishment for girls seen without their pledge book. The t-shirt they are handing you is a special t shirt we ask all over our girls to wear during the first week of their pledge process, do not be caught without it on, though we encourage you to wash it.. Please meet back here tomorrow at 7pm, and bring your schedules. Good night ladies, I look forward to going through this process with you."

With those words and a smile she left as the sisters handed her the items Debra had described. Taking a moment to take it all in she noticed all the other girls changing into their shirts so she unrolled her own, smirking as she read the words. 'Theta Beta Pledges Do It Better' would be adorned across her chest, and that's exactly when she knew that this experience would certainly be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This one took awhile to write but it was interesting. I did go through a pledge process in college so some elements will be included in here, but not very many. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as my muse allows. Please review because reviews are muse fuel. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica had just come home from her pinning when her father walked into the living room. She was taking time to eat a quick snack and then she was heading to bed. It was after midnight and she probably should have tried to come in silently but she was still buzzing from the activities at the Theta Beta House. Part of her felt like she was living an alternate life. Had she, Veronica Mars, snarky and un-conforming, just decide to join something that was ridiculed for it's elitist and pod people making ideal system? She did and so far no regrets. She had enjoyed a few minutes after pinning talking to her anchor sister and her pledge class. So far they all seemed nice and excited to be joining, but she was unsure if their attitudes were genuine. While she was taking a chance she was still maintaining her level of protectiveness that she had for self preservation. She would have fun, but she would hightail it if they turned into evil conniving witches.

Keith walked into the room, stopping in front of Veronica and doing a double take. He looked closer at the words on Veronica's shirt and wondered if his daughter was just trying to yank his leg. He honestly had not pictured her as a sorority girl, as most people didn't, but he new that you should always expect the unexpected from Veronica. She had kept him on his toes from the very beginning, so he just raised an eyebrow and waited to see if she would give an explanation about the shirt. Of course that could be equally as frustrating, Veronica had a way of being very cryptic, and you had to either coerce answers out of her or wait until she revealed them herself.

"So late night? Don't be making this a habit or I'm docking your allowance." Keith said with a grin on his face. He was sure that would show her he was playing nice that night, and not trying to start a fight or rile her up.

"My allowance! Aw dad, I promise, to never ever be late, please don't dock my allowance or take away my cell phone, I'll just die!" Veronica said overdramatically before clasping her hand over her heart and giving an exaggerated sigh.

"So that t-shirt looks uh new..." Keith said prodding his daughter, it was best not to go for the full on interrogation where a Mars was concerned. That was a sure fire way to ignite the snarky and you were stuck trying to figure out how to salvage the conversation.

"Yeah, well the short is I'm pledging Zeta Theta Beta, the long is I'm just as shocked at the decision as you. I went in undercover and they won me over, but don't worry, I'm drawing the line at one drunken lesbian orgy." Veronica said with a mischievious smile on her face.

"Make sure you don't talk too much, I heard that is a real buzz kill in an orgy. I know I for one never liked that." Keith said walking out of the room, knowing he had just put a disturbing picture in his daughter's mind, it would be fun for him to go to sleep knowing it would be harder for her to go to sleep. It was one of the perks of being an parent of an adult child, the sex jokes you no longer had to censor.

* * *

><p>Veronica was sitting in the student commons wearing her shirt and wondering if men ever grew up. So she had thought the shirt was pretty childish in the first place but the guys who had come across had been overly obnoxious. Of course when she had run into other girls in her pledge class they all had the look of disgust from the jokes and suggestions the boys were making, and maybe that was the whole point. They wanted them to stand out but all be bonded together, and Veronica liked the smiles but the attention was very irritating. She had pulled out Sparky for those who were overly obnoxious, and wondered how she would face the rest of the week if this was what Monday was like.<p>

"Oh really, well I'd like to see you do it better but we can't have your old man knowing about it." A very familiar voice, said causing Veronica's eyes to move from her tray up to form a glare aimed at one Dick Casablancas. Him and his un-evolved primate schoolmates had been making her life walking around campus a living hell. Why couldn't they go fart and scratch themselves like good boys. Instead they felt it necessary to use the childish taunts when she was just trying to follow pledge rules.

"Sorry Dick but what she does better she only does with me." Logan said as he came over to Veronica and gave her a kiss and a smile. Giving Dick a nod that said goodbye, Logan took a moment to sit down then reach and snag a fry from Veronica. He gave her a pleased smile, so Veronica took that as a good sign.

"Surprise?" Veronica said with a nervous laugh looking into Logan's eyes to see what he was thinking.

"Well yeah a big surprise. And now I've lost a hundred dollars because I bet Dick it wasn't true. Just tell me you didn't host a mixer without inviting me." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Well a week ago I would have bet with you, but well it's hard to explain. Let's just say it's me accepting a challenge, but I'm going to do it the Veronica style, no Stepford Sisters for me." Veronica said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm not worry in the bit. My only concern is whether the Theta Betas can handle you." Logan said before staring into her eyes giving a wink, and snagging another french fry.

"I've been trying to handle Veronica for the last two years and I've given up. I just hope they're fast learners." Was heard causing Veronica to look up and see Wallace walking with Piz up to their table. Veronica gave him a smile he put her into a mock headlock, meanwhile Piz stood awkwardly by, the way he always was with Veronica, yet amplified because of the presence of Logan. "So I see you reached a decision, I hope I had a hand in that. In fact I know I did. Girl, you're going to be getting us into the hottest parties, I can't wait, any of yo pledge class single?" Wallace said as he pulled up a chair to the table.

"Boy I can't be ruining my rep hanging out with losers like you, me, a sorority girl, and a baller associating? I wouldn't be caught dead!" Veronica said with mock indignation. It was fun to tease and prod Wallace, glad that he was a good constant in her life.

"Girl they're just going to have to make an exception, cause me and you are like peanut and butter, like two peas in a pod, like... like..."

"Veronica and Wallace!" Logan piped in, as he shook his head at Wallace, remembering his antics earlier in the week and how he had been duped. But it made him respect Wallace more, and see just how him and Veronica were the best of friends, both of them kept you on your toes.

"Exactly, even your boyfriend here gets it, so your sisters better get it." Wallace said, before he too started eating Veronica's french fries.

Suddenly a beep was heard and Veronica checked her messages seeing that her presence was requested at the Theta Beta house. Shoving the rest of the fries in-between Logan and Wallace she put her stuff away in her messenger bag, and stood up slinging it over her body. "I'll be sure to tell them. Apparently I'm being summoned, see you guys later, try to behave without me." She said before giving Logan a kiss and heading for the parking lot. She smirked as she heard the faint sound of Wallace telling Piz about his and Logan's streaking bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know this update took FOREVER but I'm still working to get my muse back. You know life is a horrible thing to happen to a writer. Will try to update my other stories and this one soon but I can't rush cause I need to focus on school and ministry. Please Review and give me some muse juice!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica arrived early at the Theta Beta House as was her usual, at least in comparison to her pledge class given that she was the only one who drove to the house every time she was told to come over. She had managed to make it through the first week wearing the shirt without the aid of her trusty friend Sparky. Of course when Logan had decked a guy at lunch Tuesday, the word had quickly spread that the short blonde Theta pledge had a crazy as hell boyfriend, it was best to just stay away. Most of her pledge class had sighed jealously because much to Wallace's delight most of them were single, and the other ones claimed that their boyfriends were too 'big of a loser' to ever defend them. She offered to let them rotate the use of her taser, but they had laughed and turned it down then insisted on hearing the stories of when she had used it to 'correct a problem'. That week had felt like a blast from the past from when she had hung out with the pep squad all those many years ago. She kept expecting herself to quit at any given moment, but she found that she liked the other girls, giddy partygoers that they were. Some of them had already started to ask her to hang out outside of their class meetings. She felt somewhat normal for the first time in a long time.

Surprisingly this pledging stuff wasn't cutting into her sleuthing, if anything it was making it easier. All she had to do was ask one of the sisters how their night had been and they would talk about what had happened at which party. They were also a very diverse group who really knew what was happening on campus. It was like being in a database, you just needed to know the access pathway. Funny how she didn't have to trick the information out of these girls, they gave it more freely than Mac did, she was after all their 'sister'. Still the looks from Parker was making visiting Mac's dorm like entering the a hostile war zone. Veronica didn't know how to deal with those issues, especially when she had enough on her plate with her classes, job, boyfriend, and pledging. She didn't have time to show Mac's roommate that she hadn't betrayed her, especially when it came to pledging Theta Beta, she'd wait till she felt an overwhelming sense of frustration before she patched that ground up. For now she would meet Mac outside of the room, and focus on making sure that Mac knew that she was not going to ditch her for the Greeks.

Walking into the house was now a comfortable thing for Veronica, and she went into the living room before flopping down on a couch next to some current members. She noticed that these were different sisters than the ones she had met before, she had only briefly seen these girls at events but they still knew her name. She was surprised because these girls didn't seem that into the whole pledge process, but they still smiled when she came into the room. Veronica imagined herself in future years, seeing future sisters come in and smiling because she would know the entire process and all the twisted activities that would fluster the girls but she would laugh with them later. Logan decking that obnoxious jerk was still a buzz around the house, with much laughter as a few of the girls who had seen the event told the story from their perspectives. There was also a buzz of tension among the girls who talked about the worries that they had when it came to partying with the rapist still on the loose and the anti greek initiative being pushed around campus. Veronica understood their tensions herself more than the other girls would ever realize, but she didn't know quite what to say to calm their worries. Most of them didn't know that she did some minor detective work, and had already solved two major cases. It was easier to be normal without them knowing every aspect of her life, she'd feel a bit more normal that way.

Soon the other girls in her pledge class show up and they are all sitting around laughing and talking animatedly about the classes and the boys on campus. The common use of the word Neanderthal was often said among the group as they lounged waiting for Debra. Veronica was surprised at how funny she found the other girls as they made the Homer Simpson noises and then turned around and sighed because they liked the guys who they joked about. Of course those sighs caused more teasing to come from the rest of the members. The older sisters start filing in laughing along with the girls, but the looks that they exchanged between themselves alerted Veronica that they were to something. Of course the flight feeling started to rise in her again, but she reminded herself that nothing bad had happened so far and that she was just falling back on old habits, she enjoyed her time with these ladies and was getting used to the idea of her being one of them. Though a part of her was still a bit weary as Debra finally entered the room, sometimes Debra was seen as the tough one of the sisters, even though she was nice, she always seemed to be on task, and pushing them to get through the process.

"Pledges please present your pledge books." She said as all of them pulled their books out of their various bags. She had expected to find deep dark secrets hidden in the books but so far it was just facts about Zeta Theta Beta history, their chapter, and the current sisters. It was nothing that made her feel like she was peeking into the deep recesses of the demented sorority life mind. All of her skeptical imagination was just fantasy, and she wondered if she would get bored, since it seemed to be a nonstop sleepover.

"Tonight we will test your mental capabilities, we will give you a set of clues and in the next two hours you must get to a certain location where a special surprise is waiting for you. The rules are that only one of you are allowed to have a cell phone and you will receive an embarrassing punishment if you do not complete your task. Marjorie, bring out the bells." Debra said as she walked out of chapter room holding an armful of necklaces that were covered with bells, and Veronica just knew that at one point Marjorie had worn some bells. But Veronica was not worried, instead she looked around at the sisters to see if they would give her any clues to this mysterious location. As their anchor sisters stood and led them outside Veronica saw the anxious look on Kim's face, trying to ease her worry Veronica made a shoot me gesture then both girls sniffled their laughter. So far Veronica had connected to Kim the most out of her pledge class, given that the other girl had a sarcasm streak as well. She was glad that someone spoke her second natural language.

"Okay ladies, here's your instructions, good luck." Debra said and it seemed that all of the house seemed to rush pass them jumping in to various cars as the house stood now dark behind them. The bewildered looks on the faces of the other girls was not mirrored in Veronica's face. Grateful that they had a cellphone she asked to see it. Something about the sisters had tipped her off to a clue to the secret location.

"What? We need to figured out these clues." Said Jessica, one of the more vocal, yet clueless girls of the group, most of them were also showing skepticism both at the instructions and towards Veronica. Of course none of them came up with another idea so they handed the phone to Veronica. They didn't know what she was up to but she had a feeling that a quick internet search would take them to where they needed to go.

Fifteen minutes later they stood in the Biology Horticulture lab and everyone was amazed that this lab was on the campus of Hearst. They saw a light through a door and she was sure that they would find out what they wanted behind that door but all of them felt that it was a little creepy that this was the only light on in the entire building. Of course usually for Veronica she was the only person making these kind of ventures so it was different to have so many others with them. Of course part of her patted Sparky resting snuggly in her jacket pocket.

"I'm not sure about this, what if we get in trouble for being here?" Ashley, one of the more timid girls said as they gotten closer to the door. She seemed to be anxious yet Veronica felt a boldness surge inside of her as she got ready to move through the group to lead them in the room.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, if anyone asks we're a 'study group'." Kim said with a slight sly smile on her face. That made Veronica smile as she watched the other girl who was just as short and petite as her march up to the door and turn the knob.

They were suddenly blinded by cheers and silly string as they all were rushed and pushed into the room. They were greeted by the sisters who were wearing shocked faces. They obviously hadn't expected to see them so soon.

"Well done ladies, though I have to ask how did you find us so soon. Did you grow through the clues that fast."

"Well, yeah." Said Jessica, who must have wanted not to tell the sisters how they had bygone the clue system.

"Actually it was Veronica's ingenuity. She made a phone call and then told us to come here. So we said 'what the hell' and came here figuring we'd only lose a few minutes.' This time it was Olivia, another girl Veronica already liked, who spoke up.

Debra walked over to Veronica with a smile on her face, Veronica had been worried for a minute when the group started to part. But of course she was used to giving though who were in authority a run for their money, she would just use some snarkiness and try to be a little subtle about how much smarter she was than them. Of course now she didn't want to piss the older sisters off, they didn't know that putting two and two together and coming up with ten was her bread and butter. The same way she had cracked the case from her first class, she knew how to make the best use of her resources, at least this time she didn't have to don a fake personality to find the secret location.

" So Veronica, how did you find us?"

"Well first I noticed when several of the women walked into the room with a fruity aroma that they had all been in the same location doing some kind of setup. Then when I realized that Shania's hair, which is usually picture perfect looked like she had snagged it on something I knew that only some type of branch would do that kind of damage." Veronica said as she noticed Shania instinctively go to fix her hair. The other sisters were laughing as they too knew that Shania liked to look just so and that had been a good giveaway to their location. But most people wouldn't pick up on the clues.

"Then I remembered from my pledge book that Grace studies Biology and has a special passion for horticulture in California particularly fruit trees. So I used our one cell phone to call a friend to look up the research being used at Hearst in the Biology department particularly in the study of fruit plants. Finally after much frustration from her concerning the organization and efficiency of the website she led us to this location that is far from the actual biology lab because it apparently offers the best sunlight for the fruit trees. So it took us all of ten minutes after to walk here." Veronica said knowing she probably looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

Debra was all smiles and the other girls were laughing. It seemed that they were just surprised at the results, and hadn't expected since the girls had only had their pledge books for a short period of time. But Veronica had been staking out a cheating spouse case so she had used that time to read their entire pledge book quite a few times.

"Well done Veronica, and ladies I hope to see similar results for the rest of this process. Now my little cocoons, you're not quite Theta Beta Butterflies but we think it's time that wrap you in your reward. Anchors give these girls their cocoons." Debra said as she stepped aside and Veronica watched as Chelsea, her anchor sister, came at her with a ridiculously big quilt. All the other girls were wrapped in similar quilts that were really long and hanging on the ground. Veronica felt really warm and snug in her own quilt but she noted that they were all different from each other.

"Ladies these are your family quilts, they contain a different patch from each mother and sister in your family tree. By the end of this process you will need to add a new patch to one of the blank patches on the quilt that represents who you are. Next week you will have to use the clue from the last patch on the quilt to find out who your sister mom is. Good job, ladies, as another treat we have little cocoon stuffed animals for you. Have a good night." Debra said as they handed the girls the small stuffed animals and everyone filtered out of the small rooms.

As Veronica walked back to her car she caught the reflection of herself in the windshield of one of the small sedans, carrying the heavy blanket, still wrapped around her shoulders, her pledge book and a stuffed cocoon, she laughed at the image of herself looking like a kid going into her parents' bedroom for a bedtime story. This was not a way she typically saw herself, but she kept smiling as she drove home, wondering what challenge the Theta Betas would throw at her next.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Man that took FOREVER, but life is a horrible thing to happen to a writer. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope I start posting more in my other stories as well. Please leave me some muse fuel (reviews)!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Old and New Veronica

Veronica had experienced her second embarrassing pledge ritual in the BCD, otherwise known as the Bikini Campus Dash. She hadn't known what to think when she had been texted to bring a swimsuit to the house. Of course now that she'd hosed off in the student center she had to admit that she was a bit out of shape, with all the muscles of her body aching she plopped down her tray and body while she waited for Mac. It seemed like they never saw each other anymore, maybe because she was no longer just down another corridor in the same hallway. They didn't have any of the same classes, and while Mac's dorm room was a hostile environment she would have to settle for the brief time their schedules allowed.

Mac soon joined her but she seemed very listless as she picked at the food on her plate. "Okay Mac, what's up. It's not like you to pick at your food." Veronica said as she popped another fry into her mouth, mentally reminding herself that if she wanted to be in shape, she'd better cut down on the crunchy delights.

"Veronica, this is probably an irrational stupid line of thought, but still I'm thinking it."

"What are you thinking Mac?" Veronica said, wondering if her friend was having some residual grief for Beaver.

"Are we eventually going to just stop being friends?" Mac said looking at her tray, not wanting to seem too vulnerable, yet unsure how to convey her actual thoughts to Veronica. They hardly spent any time together, and while they had never been glued at the hip, it seemed like they were shifting into two separate worlds.

"Mac, you are talking crazy. You're my best girlfriend, and I better be yours or I have to challenge someone to a duel." Veronica said, with a sarcastic, yet sincere smile. She was glad that it wasn't some talk about Cassidy Casablancas because she doubted that she could talk about the guy who had raped her and killed a bunch of their classmates and others the previous years.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried that you're going back to old Veronica, and I don't think me and old Veronica would have ever been friends."

Veronica frowned as she traveled down the same line of thought that Mac must have been in recent times. She agreed that the two of them probably would never have been friends, in fact if that dream she'd had about her not being friends with Wallace had been reality, it was even more of a certainty that she would not have been friends with Mac. Granted Lilly would be alive, but she had no desire to trade her current friends for some rose colored reality.

" It's true that you and old Veronica would have never become friends. She would have been much too boring for you to actually connect with. And our friendship, like most of mine lately, was built on mutual need, and it grew as we got to know each other's secrets. Frankly Mac, I can't go back to old Veronica, even if the people around me are starting to resemble her friends. They have to take me as I am, tragic past, with the computer geek and the baller for my best friends." Veronica said looking into Mac's eyes, she wouldn't trade Mac for her entire pledge class, and that was a fact. "Besides I would have to kill you before I stop being friends with you. You know far too many of my secrets."

"That I do, that I do." Mac said as she exchanged a knowing look with Veronica. She'd never really had friends that weren't virtual before Veronica, and she was glad she wasn't losing her.

"Now let's go do something fun, like Wireless Fishing!" Veronica said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'll go grab my laptop, so long as I can do a little firewall cracking. I heard they installed a new one at Neptune High." Mac said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mackenzie you are a wild one!" Veronica said as she shoved her last fry into her mouth.

* * *

><p>'I need your help, can I meet you somewhere?' appeared on Veronica's phone , and obviously the message itself was not the problem, but Veronica was shocked at the name on the screen of her cell phone. It was Jessica from her pledge class, a girl who seemed so obsessed with impressing the sisters that she was starting to alienate the rest of the pledge class. Kim had already said some disparaging remarks about not being sure if she could get through the pledge process much less being sisters with someone who had such a brown nose. Which was why Veronica considered ignoring the text, especially since this was the time she was supposed to be hanging out with Mac, who she was making progress with, to say the least. Still Jessica was a sister in trouble and that mattered more than her feelings towards her sometimes better than thou route.<p>

"Mac, do you mind? One of my pledge class is having a crisis, and I'm still very much so that Veronica Mars." Veronica said as she looked at Mac who had been having fun hacking through another town firewall.

"Sure Veronica, it's not a problem, I already figured out remote access, so I'll finish this back in the lab." Mac smiled, much more at ease than she was before their earlier conversation, and that's just how Veronica liked to see her friends.

"Thanks, I'll tell her to meet me on campus." Veronica said as she revved up her engine. She wasn't sure what would face her once she met Jessica, but she just hoped that it was at least interesting, and did not involved a dead body, or that she was the latest victim of the Hurst Rapist.

Back again in the commons, Veronica was greeted by a very anxious looking pledge sister, and so she would try to curb her snarky, at least until the panic mode was off.

"What can I do for you Jessica?" Veronica said reviving her helpful nature, rather than the cold indifference she usually had towards Jessica.

"It's true that you work as a private investigator?"Jessica seemed desperate for that to be true. Making Veronica wonder what exactly had happened.

"Yes, I work with my dad, haven't taken my exam yet though. What's wrong?" Veronica said taking a seat next to Jessica, watching as the other girl's shoulders slumped a little less.

"It's my pledge book, it's missing." Jessica said and suddenly the geyser exploded, and the tears started flowing.

"What do you mean missing?" Veronica was surprised that Jessica would ever let it out of her sight, much less misplace it.

"I put it in my bag this morning, did the bikini dash, went to the library, got my homework done, then when I went to pack up I realized that it was missing." Said as her face twisted as she relived her memory.

"And you're absolutely sure that you put it into your bag. It's not in your room somewhere?"

"I practically ran to my room and tore it apart, but there was absolutely no sign of my book. I don't know what happened to it. I never even left my bag alone today."

"Well let's check in with the rest of the class to make sure that no one else was targeted. I won't mention your name. I'll just send a mass text, make them think that they are doing random pledge book checks." Veronica said as she pulled out her cell phone and started to set up the phone so that they could check in with the rest of the class. While they waited Veronica walked her back through her day, making a small joke about Jessica had at least looked good in her bikini. Soon the answers came in, and it seemed that no one else in the class was missing their pledge book. Of course, then the text that said that they were expected to be at the house at 9pm, giving them just 6 hours to find Jessica's pledge book.

"What am I going to do Veronica? Either I confess and get kicked out, or I lie and still get punished, possibly with the rest of the pledge class." Jessica said as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"So did anyone you know bump into you today? And I mean hard, hard enough so that you'd drop your books and bags." Veronica had done that maneauver so many times she knew that it was often the standby when you wanted to get something from someone else. She also knew that unless her wallet or maybe some expensive electronic was stolen, it was most likely not a stranger who had taken the book.

"I don't think so. It could have happened on the way to the library, but I'm pretty sure all I remember from that walk was the wolf calls and recants of how hot I looked in my bikini." Jessica said as she rolled her eyes . Veronica tried to empathize with her, but she didn't have those obnoxious wolf calls after Logan had punched that guy during their first pledge week. The boyfriend accessory came in handy when dealing with the college male species.

"Okay then, who would want you to not continue pledging Theta Beta?" Veronica asked the question that she had been thinking since she had first heard that Jessica's pledge book was missing. Since the information in the book wouldn't cause a big scandal if released to the public, she was sure that no one had gone after it so that they could expose Theta Beta secrets. Given that the rest of the pledge class hadn't been targeted, it seemed that it was personal to Jessica.

"You mean besides our whole pledge class?" Jessica boldly stated, giving Veronica a look that said that she knew what the other girls thought of her.

"Yeah besides us, uh sorry about that."

"It's fine, I can be a bit, uh, over eager about being a Theta Beta." Jessica said making an awkward face.

"So anyone else, someone who you also saw today?" Veronica said, suddenly finding herself more eager to find the book, making herself one less theta beta pledge who wanted to see Jessica go.

"Well there is my sister…" Jessica said, seeming like she wanted it to be anyone else but her sister. But anyone who could get close to her and wanted her to not be a Theta Beta, was a likely suspect.

"Okay, let's go see your sister." Veronica said deciding that time was ticking, and any lead was a good lead at this point.

It turned out that Jessica's sister was a senior who had once been a Theta Beta herself, but had been forced to be inactive after what was called 'disorderly conduct' when she had been caught in a lewd position in a campus building. Ever since then she'd hated anything that was to do with Theta Beta, including her freshmen sister who was now pledging the sorority. Now as they drove to her off campus apartment, Jessica seemed to not look forward to the upcoming confrontation.

"We were never close, and since I started pledging, it's pretty chilly in siblingville." Jessica said as they knocked on the door of her sister's place.

"What?" Said a girl who Veronica had assumed was Jessica's sister roommate. While they both had brown hair, the similarities stopped there. Jessica was usually dressed on the more conservative side, while this girl wore a tight top and lots of makeup. Her hair had bleach blonde streaks in it, and she was on the petite side, while Jessica had a natural honey tone to her own hair, and stood at about 5'10.

"Katie, um, can we come in?" Jessica said awkwardly as she stood beside Veronica, somehow avoiding eye contact with the other woman.

"Whatever, lil sis, you've already invaded my world, why not my place." The other girl said as she stood aside so that they could come into the small apartment.

"You look a little shocked, did my sister not tell you that she was adopted?" Katie sneered at Veronica. Veronica was indeed shocked, but now the explanation made sense at how the two girls could be so different and be siblings. "Let me guess, from that pin on your shirt, you're another one of those Stepford Sisters? Bad enough I have to have one worm in my apartment but two? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, you see Katie, um…" Jessica stammered, and Veronica felt for her, and could see why Jessica would want to be sisters with anyone else besides this woman who obviously loathed her.

"Your sister is missing something, and we were wondering that when you saw her earlier if you 'accidently' walked off with it." Veronica said, not intimidated by Katie, hadn't she afterall been alone in an elevator with the late Aaron Echolls, the unconvicted murderer of her best friend, who had already once attempted to murder Veronica. Compared to him, Katie might as well be a fluffy bunny rabbit.

"As if I'd want anything Jessie here has. What happened, little Ms. Perfect lose her pledge book? That would be so rich, hope I'm there when you tell my mother!" Katie hooted, glad when she heard Jessica gasp, knowing that she had guessed right. Veronica could tell that they would not be winning any sibling awards any time soon.

"And you're sure that you don't have it. Jessica here thinks that you would not want her to be a Theta Beta." Veronica said while she scanned the place for any sign of a recent concealment of a book the size of a binder.

"Yeah right, I don't want anyone to be a Theta Beta, but if the house catches on fire. Make sure I'm the first on your suspect list. Besides little Ms. Perfect shouldn't even be a Theta Beta. So if you don't mind, I was just about to go out."

Jessica jumped up, but Veronica slowly rose, gave the place one last sweeping glance before making her way to the door. "By the way, if you hate the Theta Betas so much, why do you still have your pledge book on the shelf?" Veronica said, receiving one last sneer and the door slamming behind her.

Jessica's shoulders slumped as she walked back to Veronica's SUV. She always hated encounters with her sister, though it was interesting that Katie still had her pledge book. "My sister's a real joy, right?"

"Oh absolutely, we must do tea with her sometime soon." Veronica said as she too climbed in, put on her seatbelt and started up the engine.

"She's right though, I'm not supposed to be a Theta Beta…"Jessica said, causing Veronica to look over at her as she pulled out into the street headed towards campus.

"What do you mean, are you secretly a guy?" Veronica said as tried to lighten the heavy mood Jessica was in.

"No, but I got bidded as a legacy, when I wasn't born a legacy. My mother is on the national board, but after what my sister did, she must of pulled a lot of strings to get me that bid. I don't want to disappoint her too. That's why I try so hard, because I don't want them to think they made a mistake." Jessica said as she looked down at her hands, feeling like she had failed to prove to them that she was a worthy sister.

"Hey , there's nothing wrong with being a legacy, just means that you have more scoop to the process." Veronica said, but then she remembered something else that she had heard about legacies, something that made her think that she might know who had taken Jessica's pledge book. Normally she was right about these things, but she had to do this part alone.

"Well Veronica, I guess I'll go turn in my pin, it was nice knowing you, good luck with the rest of process." Jessica said as she climbed out, wearing a forced smile.

"Wait Jessica, promise me you won't do anything until 9 okay." Veronica needed to check out the her hunch first.

"Um, sure, who doesn't like an audience…"Jessica said pulling a face.

"Trust me on this, we are going to wearing those crazy teal dresses together okay?" Veronica said, knowing that maybe this was the first time she really had felt like a sister in this process, because despite their differences, she wanted to really help Jessica out, and to keep getting to know her better. Everyone had a story to tell, sometimes it was just buried under more fluff than others.

Pulling out her cellphone she hit a familiar speed dial button and waited for it to be picked up. "Hey Mac, you still near your computer?" Said though she figured Mac would be.

" But of course, what can I do for you?"Mac said with a smile, she loved when Veronica gave her something to play with, even if she never told Veronica that.

"I need you to 'look' something up for me…"

* * *

><p>Veronica arrived earlier than usual to the house, and was not surprised to see that Jessica too was anxiously awaiting her fate. Veronica put on a smile and strode over to Jessica, glad that her hunch had played out.<p>

"Here, I believe you 'misplaced' this." She said as she covertly handed Jessica back her pledge book.

"Oh thank you Veronica, thank you!" Jessica said wrapping Veronica in a close hug. Veronica was surprised at first but eventually returned the squeeze. "Where did you find it."

"Let's just say I played a hunch, and the odds were in my favor. Speaking of favor, I had a friend look into it. Adopted children of Theta Betas cannot be accepted as legacies, board members or not. They actually chose to give you a bid. They already like you, no need to kiss up. And to tell you the truth, they aren't the only ones who like you." Veronica said, and they exchanged another hug and smile.

Veronica watched as the other pledges came in the door waiting for one in particular to show up. As one came in there was a certain amount of shock that played over the face as she saw that Jessica was smiling waiting for their next instructions.

"Kim can I speak to you for a minute?" Veronica said, as they moved into the desserted kitchen."

"So I was wondering if Jessica's sister didn't take her pledge book who would wanted her to not be a Theta Beta even more. Then I remember someone saying that she hated legacies. That she wished that she could make it a way so we didn't even have to deal with them. I also remember someone who is on the school's cross country team, and made it back to the house and had toweled off and was in her sweats long before most of us made it back to the house, and our pledge books. I also noticed this same someone had a shocked expression on her face when she saw that Jessica was smiling tonight, instead of being in a dreaded state over her pledge book." Veronica said she pointedly looked at Kim, waiting to see how she would react to the confrontation.

"So what now Veronica? Did my roommate let you in so that you could retrieve Jessica's pledge book? Are you going to tell the sisters what I did?"Kim's face was unreadable, only showing that she wanted to know what Veronica knew.

"Roommate, RA, same thing really. They really don't know the faces all too well in the halls yet. And no I'm not going to tell, because I'm trying this new thing where I trust that people aren't always going to disappoint me despite the obvious." Veronica said as she turned back towards the room where the pledges were gathered. "By the way, Jessica's adopted, she wasn't accepted as a legacy, even if you were." Veronica said as she walked out of the door.

Veronica went into the living room where there were sixteen bags with each girls name on it, waiting to be open. Soon everyone was in the room and Debra and the anchors were now standing in the room. "Good evening Cocoons, tonight is a night all about family, specifically about your sister moms. If you have been studying family history and unlocking the secrets in your quilts, this will be easy. If not the anchor sisters are here to answer only your yes and no questions. Your moms are waiting for their daughters, so they have goodies, fun and secrets waiting with them. Grab the bag with your name on it, and let the quest begin…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know, I know. But it's life, and we all have to deal with it. Apparently anger unlocks muse though, who would have thunk. I'm excited to write the next chapter. Please review.<strong>


End file.
